


Он - мужчина, приручивший дракона

by JiruSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Он – дракон | I Am Dragon (2015)
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Crossover, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiruSleep/pseuds/JiruSleep
Summary: Много лет назад был убит последний дракон, которого призывали ритуальной песней? Эта история знакома многим. Кит, согласившийся на брак с внуком великого героя, убившего кровожадную тварь, знает эту историю не хуже прочих, но даже он не против повторить ритуал призыва в день свадьбы. Как будто что-то может пойти не так.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работать над этим кроссовером было интересно и, если честно, я задумалась о чем-то подобном еще во время просмотра фильма. Я хотела сделать что-то ламповое, нежное, а вышло то, что вышло.  
Вечеринка странного контента начинается здесь.

Кит оправил рубаху. Повернулся. Кроваво-красные узоры, вышитые по краю белоснежной рубахи раздражали его. Это выглядело излишне торжественно для той части наряда, которую не увидят люди, собравшиеся на свадьбе. Наряжаться для жениха казалось Киту глупостью.

Сухие непослушные волосы тянулись за шершавой ладонью, когда он проводил ею по голове. Кит нервно кусал обветрившиеся губы и старался не смотреть на свое отражение в огромном зеркале напротив. Толстые балки, подпирающие потолок, не давали взгляду за что-то зацепиться, стены не вызывали интереса. В окне тоже ничего интересного видно не было: редкий снег мерно кружился на фоне бескрайнего серого неба и опускался на дома. Где-то внизу — Кит не смог бы увидеть даже если бы высунулся из окна по пояс — собрались люди. Они шумно переговаривались и улюлюкали в ожидании главного действия.

Свадьба младшего сына князя и внука великого драконоборца навела столько шума, что Кит едва не передумал и не отослал Игоря прочь в тот же день, как дал свое согласие на этот брак. Он мог подолгу избегать внимания поклонника на улице, игнорировать его на торжественных ужинах и смеяться над слухами, ходящими вокруг их отношений, зато не мог даже на мгновение предположить, какой восторг вызовет их свадьба у толпы. Подумать только! — негодовал Кит. Люди чествуют Игоря так, будто он сам убил дракона, а не просто родился в его семье. Он же даже не сын! Это может быть и не злило Кита так сильно, если бы Игорь не пользовался вниманием с таким удовольствием, но он наслаждался каждой минутой и каждым комплиментом.

Запоздало, только сейчас, когда его ноги уже были затянуты в неудобные, но очень красивые сапоги, Кит подумал, что у Игоря может быть много других раздражающих черт. Думать об этом было поздно.

Особенный всплеск шума за окном заставил Кита вздрогнуть.

— А вот и жених приплыл.

Кит моргнул по-совиному и повернулся к зеркалу. Широ стоял позади и заплетал его волосы, пока сам Кит был занят более важным делом — грыз ногти.

— Призовем дракона и уплывет, — буркнул он, стремительно отворачиваясь от зеркала и любящего, но слишком внимательного взгляда брата.

— Кит. — Широ покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал.

Кит завидовал брату. Тот в отличие от худого хмурого Кита с непослушными волосами ужасного цвета воронового крыла был не просто высоким, но и сильным, а его здоровые густые волосы заставляли маленького Кита плакать. Еще Широ был больше расположен к искусству стратегии и умел общаться с толпой, получая от них то, что ему нужно. Как будто боги дали ему все, о чем Кит мечтал.

— Уже готов угробить жениха? — в дверях стоял отец. Он сдержанно улыбнулся Киту.

— Если он не сможет одолеть дракона, свадьба все равно состоится? — Кит одернул руки и сжал свои колени. — Если он не может подтвердить имя Драконоборца, то пусть откажется от него.

Брат и отец уставились на него.

— Не ссорься с Игорем, — покачал головой отец. — Ты князем будешь, тебе нужно это понимать.

Кит понимал. Как и то, что он согласился на брак по нескольким причинам, не включающим в себя любовь к жениху. Он пробормотал заверение о том, что он постарается хорошо сыграть свою роль, и замолчал. И брат, и отец смотрели на него с выражением вежливой отрешенности на лицах и больше ни о чем не спрашивали.

Лодка качнулась и взмыла вверх.

Ноги Кита качнулись вслед за движением лодки и ударились друг о друга. Он лежал на лодке, вырезанной из цельного куска дерева специального для него. Вырезанные на бортах узоры интересовали Кита больше, чем церемония. Руки воинов, несущих его к берегу, подрагивали под весом лодки, Кита и множества украшений, уложенных около него. На самом деле, Кит буквально тонул в ветках с ягодами, венках, тканях.

Со всех сторон тянулись руки, чтобы положить украшения. Кит одаривал людей улыбками, но сам даже не пытался рассмотреть их лица. Прилагать усилия, чтобы казаться спокойным, не приходилось — волнение и страх настолько сковали его, что лицо замерло в вымученном оскале и не поддавалось попыткам расслабить мышцы. В другое время можно было бы просто растереть сведенные мышцы, но сейчас Киту нельзя было двигаться.

Лодку спустили на воду. Суденышко опасно качнулось, грозя зачерпнуть холодную воду, но выровнялось. Находиться в ногах у толпы было неприятно, но лодку довольно быстро оттянули от берега, и Кит остался один на один с холодной водной гладью, едва ощутимо покачивающей его. Это помогло успокоиться. Он почти не разбирал слова, долетающие с берега, и почувствовал себя почти хорошо. Редкие крупные снежинки медленно опускались прямо на лицо и быстро таяли на теплой коже.

От холода, наверное, побелели пальцы на руках, но поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть Кит не стал. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень разбитым, уставшим до невозможности, и хотел только чтобы этот момент длился вечность. Холод придавил его ко дну лодки, оглушил и сморил сном.

Он почти не слышал стука копий, голоса толпы слились в неразборчивый шум, голос отца прозвучал и затих, ускользнув от внимания Кита. Звуки стихли. Лодка качнулась и едва ощутимо двинулась по воде.

Там, с другой конца веревки, стоял он. Игорь.

Кит открыл глаза. Разносимая хором голосов ритуальная песня доносилась до него ясно, вливалась в уши словно зелье — не заглушить, не отвернуться. Едва заметно шевеля губами, Кит шепотом пропел выученные с малых лет слова, замолчал, затем подхватил снова. Его лодка медленно, аккуратно двигалась вперед, приятно шелестя по водной глади. Холодный воздух скользил по замерзающим щекам, тяжелое пасмурное небо нависало все ниже, грозя обрушиться настоящим снегопадом.

«Забирай, — пропел Кит. — Забирай.»

Ему вдруг подумалось, что не такая уж и стоящая идея заигрывать с ритуальными песнями. Но ничего не происходило. Никаких драконов, только медленно плывущая лодочка и стройный хор голосов. Кит прикрыл глаза, покосился в сторону Игоря из-под опущенных ресниц.

«Забирай.»

Налетел ветер. Густые снопы налетели на лодку, прямо Киту в лицо. Вода всколыхнулась и в наступившей тишине ясны послышался крик. Дракон ревел. Дракон.

Кит резко сел, покачнув лодку. Он хорошо рассмотрел Игоря, крепко сжимающего широкими ладонями веревку. На таком расстоянии рассмотреть это было невозможно, но Кит был уверен, что сейчас лицо Игоря искривлено гримасой ужаса. Его жених обернулся, глядя на приближающуюся стену снега. Какая-то пара вздохом отделяла его от столкновения с поднявшейся волной, которая затем несомненно двинется на Кита, но на самом деле беспокоило их не это. Огромный крылатый змей возвышался над закрутившимся вихрем снега. Его отвратительное извивающееся тело цвета гиперстена будто не было подвластно поднявшемуся ветру. Дракон взмахивал широкими крыльями медленно, неспешно, и приближался так же — величественный и уверенный он опускался к Киту так медленно, что тот успел разочароваться. Бесконечно слушая рассказы, Кит представлял себе чудовище иначе.

Вид острых когтей, направленных к нему, привел Кита в чувство. Он будто внезапно вынырнул из воды и звуки внешнего мира обрушились на него так безжалостно, что голову сжало кольцом боли.

Когти дракона впились в бока лодки и рванули ее вверх. Кита тряхнуло и он запоздало понял, что крик, врезавшийся ему в уши, был его криком. Лодка наклонилась, как будто зацепилась за что-то — Игорь потянул за веревку с такой силой, что почти вырвал лодку из лап дракона. Наклонившись вместе с лодкой, Кит сжался и выскользнул из лодки.

Он рассчитывал рухнуть в воду, опуститься ко дну, продержаться там столько, сколько сможет и затем вынырнуть, когда дракон, вероятно, улетит.

Но дракон просто отпустил суденышко, извернулся в воздухе под таки углом, что Кит ужаснулся его гибкости, и подхватил свою жертву.

Когти вцепились в бока и хотя слои ткани не давали им добраться до кожи и боли почти не было, Кит к собственному стыду громко пискнул и потерял сознание.

Сознание то возвращалось, то снова покидало его. Внутренности Кита бились друг о друга, когда дракон то взмывал вверх, подхватываемый воздушным потоком, то опускался вниз. Соленые брызги хлестали в лицо, промозглый ветер трепал волосы и мешал нормально вдохнуть.

Вода хлестнула в лицо. Кит не вовремя вдохнул и почувствовал как захлебывается. Дракон выронил его на мгновение, но тут же подхватил снова. Когти вцепились с новой силой и на этот раз прорвали платье. Кит вцепился в держащие его лапы дракона — кожа под пальцами была гладкой и холодной.

Ориентируясь по боли в затекшей шее и сильному головокружению Кит определил, что летят они долго. Определению длительности полета способствовало также наличие соленой воды на его лице, потому что княжество его отца находилось далеко от выхода к морю. Однотонное серое небо не помогало определить даже время суток, а другие ориентиры быстро перестали попадаться по пути, и теперь в какую сторону ни глянь всюду было лишь бескрайнее море. Или океан, Кит не был уверен.

Когда на горизонте он заметил что-то, отличающееся от воды, то обрадовался очень сильно. Каким-то образом Кит забыл, что ему угрожает опасность, что никто не знает, что драконы делают со своими невестами. Он предвкушал скорую смену положения, возможность размять затекшие мышцы и совершенно выкинул из головы, что его тело болит из-за огромной огнедышащей твари, вцепившейся в него когтями.

Влетая в пещеру, дракон намеренно — Кит был уверен в этом — ударил его ногами о край выступа. Не успел Кит понять, что происходит, как рухнул на каменный пол. Голова гудела и он не понимал, что его окружает, но вскочил на гудящие босые ноги. Новые волны боли немного отрезвили его.

Кит не умел и не хотел сдаваться легко.


	2. Chapter 2

Кит вылетел на середину небольшой пещеры. Голову вело, ноги дрожали и поднялся он только лишь на силе упрямства.

Он заставил себя выпрямиться и осмотреться. Каменные стены пещеры поднимались высоко вверх, каменный пол был покрыт царапинами и трещинами, но оставался целым - не было ни одной лазейки, куда Кит мог бы выскользнуть. Намного выше уровня его головы он заметил провалы в стене, похожие на тот, через который влетел дракон. Если постараться, в один из них, наверное, можно было бы выпрыгнуть, а дальше... Вероятно, упасть в море. Если получится избежать камней и не разбиться о воду, можно будет попробовать уплыть.

Смешной и наивный план. Кит не стал отвергать его.

По какой-то причине дракон не нападал. Он вытянул крылья вдоль тела, широко водил хвостом и приближался к Киту так тихо и медленно, что тот едва не закричал, когда обнаружил морду чудовища у себя под боком. Из приоткрытой зубастой пасти веяло жаром, маленькие желтые глаза смотрели с любопытством. Огромное гладкое черное тело переливалось словно вместо чешуи его покрывали драгоценные камни.

Больше всего внимание привлекали рога, украшавшие чудовище словно корона. Плавно изогнутые, приятного темно-серого цвета они казались острыми даже на большом расстоянии. Такие прекрасно смотрелись бы в главном зале в доме князя.

Зверь двигался бесшумно. Массивные когтистые лапы осторожно переступали между мелкими камушками на полу, а когти на крыльях хоть и упирались в пол, но следов не оставляли. Длинный хвост медленно и беззвучно расшатывался позади длинного тела.

Кит попятился. Вид животного ужасал его. Отчего-то все истории о том, что могли делать драконы со своими невестами, выветрились из головы, освободив место для приятной пустоты.

Дракон опустил голову к земле, заглядывая Киту в лицо. Он будто чего-то ждал от своего пленника, давал возможность проявить себя. Упускать такой шанс Кит не собирался. Несмотря на то, что он был младшим сыном князя, от отца он взял примерно то же, что и Широ: решительность и бесстрашие. Рассудительности ему не досталось, поэтому пробелы пришлось заполнить неумением останавливаться и горячностью. Кит попятился еще, дракон вытянул шею, с интересом наблюдая за ним. В пещере не было ничего, что можно было использовать в качестве оружия. Кроме камней.

Один из них Кит подхватил с пола и поднял вверх. В глазах потемнело, зато очень кстати вспомнились дни, проведенные на псарне. "Собаки хорошо понимают, кто лидер. Покажи, что ты главнее, займи место сильнейшего и не давай поблажек. Как только они почувствую твою слабость, перестанут слушать," - голос Широ прозвучал так явственно, что последние сомнения покинули Кита.

\- Не подходи ко мне! - он качнулся, не уверенный стоит ли первым атаковать такого большого зверя.

Чудовищная голова дракона наклонилась на бок, из его пасти пахнуло жаром. С бешено колотящимся сердцем Кит смотрел на огонь, проступающий сквозь чешую на груди дракона. На каждом вдохе пламя разгоралось сильнее.

Хвост ударил о землю и Киту почудилось, что его сердце остановилось. Он швырнул свое единственное оружие.

Камень попал дракону прямо в голову. Это, правда, было скорее случайность, чем дань природной меткости Кита. Хоть он и был сыном князя и тренировался под руководством лучших воинов, но с меткостью у него никогда особо не ладилось.

Дракон фыркнул. Он уставился на Кита маленькими прищуренными глазами, будто в удивлении. Или ярости, подумал Кит. От этой мысли его окатила паника. А впадая в панику, Кит забывал обо всем, но о страхе - в первую очередь.

\- Стой на месте, уродливая тварь!

Если мгновение назад Кит был уверен, что никогда в жизни не испытает более сильного страха, то сейчас он понял, что ошибся. Яростное шипение дракона вкупе с возвысившейся над ним огромной тушей произвели неизгладимое впечатление. Золотое свечение на груди дракона разрослось, обжигая даже на расстоянии, и Кит бросился бежать. Сдирая кожу на ногах, цепляясь руками, он принялся карабкаться по почти отвесному склону к узкому проходу, едва виднеющемуся между огромными камнями. Это мог быть лаз наружу или тупик. На анализ времени не было.

Пару раз нога соскользнула на скользком камне и теперь отдавалась жгучей болью при каждом движении.

Он успел скрыться за крутым поворотом внутри лаза, когда дракон зашуршал, забираясь следом по склону. Запахло серой - тварь пыхнула огнем.

Болью обожгла ноги и спину, но не смертельно. Наверное, дракон не добрался до самой щели, в которую вжался Кит, но сколько ему нужно, чтобы отдохнуть перед следующим огненным плевком? Ударяясь о камни, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, Кит зашивался все дальше, несмотря на то, что ход постепенно сужался. Детский страх заточения в маленьких помещениях подхлестывал, гнал вперед. Щеку обожгло не хуже огня, когда острый камень впился в кожу. Кит рванул головой и бросился дальше.

Ход петлял, резко уходил в сторону и казался бесокнечным, но наконец впереди забрезжил свет и стены начали расходиться. Выход был уже совсем ближе, сделав последний рывок, Кит выскочил на свежий воздух и оказался на краю обрыва.

Страх упасть с большой высоты помог затормозить - Кит резко остановился, взмахнул руками, чтобы упасть назад, и больно ударился копчиком он камни. На узком длинном уступе, выходящим прямо над бурлящими водами, не было ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Оставаться здесь было нельзя, но дракона пока не было видно, так что Кит позволил себе оторопело пялиться на затянутое серые облаками небо.

Он больше не слышал ни хлопков крыльев, ни шуршания гигантского змея на камнях. Вместо этого слух ласкал шелест волн. Сил подняться не хватало. Кит рассматривал свои сбитые ноги. Усталость одолевала его так сильно, что он не мог пошевелиться. Только сейчас он заметил, что плачет. Слезы просто стекали по лицу, падали на колени, никак не отзываясь в душе.

За спиной он услышал шлепанье босых ног по камню, но поворачиваться не стал.

\- Осторожно. Тут легко свалиться, - голос прозвучал внезапно. Он как-то не думал, что здесь могут быть люди кроме него. Кто вообще захочет жить рядом с огнедышащим гадом?

Кит обернулся.

Позади, упираясь рукой в стену, стоял юноша. Высокий, смуглый, со странным выражением лица. Взгляд был одновременно казался и приятным, по-домашнему расслабленным, и острым прищуром вредного мальчишки. Отвечать ему Кит не стал. Но юноше это и не требовалось. Он осторожно сделал шаг в сторону Кита, затем еще один.

\- Дракон напугал тебя. Это понятное дело. Но бояться не стоит. - Глаза невозможного синего цвета пристально следили за каждым движением Кита. Юноша подбирался ближе осторожно, напряженный, готовый в любой момент броситься к Киту или от него. - Дракон не какая-то уродливая тварь, он не причинит тебе вреда.

Кит вскинул брови. Под его удивленным взглядом юноша остановился, но не отстранился.

Смутная догадка шевельнулась в голове у Кита. Он смотрел на смуглое лицо перед ним, пытался сопоставить это с чудовищем, оставшимся в пещере. Получалось плохо.

\- Уродливая тварь. - Кит ткнул на пробу. Уголки губ юноши дернулись.

\- Это не так, - покачал головой юноша.

\- Кровожадное чудовище, - добавил Кит. Юноша в ответ поджал губы.

\- Ублюдочная...

\- Сам ты!.. - воскликнул было он, но осекся. - Тебе, что, пять лет?

Кит думал. Напряженно, прилагая усилия. Нет, ему не пять лет, но как это связано с тем фактом, что этот незнакомец защищает дракона. Кит посмотрел на юношу еще раз. На этот раз он сморгнул с глаз пелену усталости и даже поднялся на избитые ноги. Юноша смотрел на него снизу вверх с холодным интересом. Его взгляд пронизывал.

От незнакомца пахло чем-то приятным, смутно знакомым. Он выглядел опрятно, одетый в сорочку и штаны, с короткими чистыми волосами и гладко выбритым лицом. Может, ему еще даже и не приходилось бриться. Мелкие мимические морщинки только начали очерчиваться на загорелой коже. Что это юноша делал на острове вместе с драконом.

Мысли медленно перепозлали из одного угла головы в другой, не желая делать логические выводы.

Кит отошел от незнакомца на полшага. К сожалению, это означало также, что он подошел ближе к обрыву. Он почти уже ухватился за ответ. Очевидный вывод был где-то совсем близко.

\- Не дергайся лучше, - хмыкнул юноша. - Если сорвешься отсюда, успеешь всю родню до десятого колена по именам назвать, а потом разобьешься о воду. - Пытливый взгляд синих глаз ни на мгновение не оторвался от Кита. Юноша, кажется, забыл моргать, полностью сосредоточившись на наблюдении. Ему разве что не хватало мерно покачивающегося хвоста, чтобы его взгляд был таким же, как у дракона там, внутри пещеры.

Кит смерил незнакомца тяжелым взглядом.

\- Лучше так, чем, - он не договорил. Просто не придумал, что сказать. Вместо этого шагнул с обрыва.


	3. Chapter 3

Ветер трепал волосы и остатки рубахи. Падение затянулось. Кит успел судорожно втянуть воздух пока не заломило ребра и задержать дыхание, но жесткие волны так и не врезались в него.

Наверху мелькнула маленькая взлохмаченная голова юноши. Она тут же исчезла за краем уступа, но Киту почудилось, что глаза юноши блестели пронзительной синевой.

Жесткие крылья с натянутой кожей расправились над обрывом. Утробный рев дракона сотряс скалы и потерялся в извилистых трещинах, разрезавших их плоть. А затем дракон сиганул вниз. Огромная черная тень настигла Кита и схватила его. Лапы чудовища почти бережно сжали Кита за ребра, крылья лишили его обзора. Ветер больше не путал волосы, не выбивал воздух из груди, зато гладкое чешуйчатое тело сжалось вокруг Кита. У него не было возможность отстраниться от запаха дракона, похожего на сталь, от жара раскаленной груди, прижатой к китовой спине. Он мельком отметил как на самом деле приятна эта тварь на ощупь. Обжигающее золото расползалось, лопатки жгло, но как следует обжечься Кит не успел — они рухнули в воду.

Одновременно с вышибающим дух ударом раздался оглушительный всплеск, но прежде, чем ледяные воды сомкнулись над Китом, он успел задержать дыхание.

Хватка чудища ослабла. Киту показалось, что длинный чешуйчатый хвост подтолкнул его наверх. Было это сделано намеренно или случайно, но здорово помогло. Несмотря на то, что князь и сам постоянно плавал, и от сыновей требовал научиться управлять лодкой, Кит так и не стал хорошим пловцом. Он держался на воде кое-как благодаря в большей степени упрямству и в меньшей — удаче.

Оказавшись в воде, лишенный поддержки и какого-либо понимания в какую сторону двигаться, Кит отчаянно забил руками и ногами. Соленые брызги залили ему лицо сразу, как получилось всплыть. Стихия равнодушно и неумолимо несла его на острые скалы. Или может, это был дракон, подумалось Киту. Новая волна потопила его. Широко загребая руками Кит то поднимался, чтобы вдохнуть, то снова оказывался придавленный водой. Скалы, теперь он рассмотрел их лучше, маячили достаточно далеко, чтобы о них можно было забыть на время.

Силы почти покинули его, когда взмахнув рукой в очередной раз, Кит почувствовал, как что-то острое впилось в кожу.

Дракон!

Чудовище рвануло Кита вверх. От боли он резко выдохнул и грудь сдавило болью. Крик смешался с водой и остался хриплым кашлем. Раненная рука ухватилась за выступ. Кит повис, колышущийся на волнах, боящийся поднять голову. Мягкое касание к пальцам, впившимся в камень, заставило пересилить страх.

Сверху на Кита уставились два больших желтых глаза. Огромная пушистая голова была к нему так близка, что Кит чувствовал чужое дыхание на своем лице. Это был не дракон. На самом деле, животное больше напоминало пса или волка ненормально большого размера. Оно выжидающе смотрело ну другую руку Кита и скребло лапой по краю уступа, подсказывая. Что ж, если из ниоткуда взялась собака, которая подсказывает, как поступить в трудной ситуации, Кит был склонен ей верить. Он ухватился за уступ другой рукой. Сил почти не осталось, поэтому он ждал, пока вода подбросит его вверх, но даже так выбраться из воды получилось не с первого раза.

Собака вцепилась в воротник его сорочки, помогая взобраться наверх. Она порыкивала на накатывающие волны и тянула вверх.

Несколько попыток были неудачными. Колени и пальцы ног бились о камни, в тщетных попытках найти опору. Ссадины и синяки, вероятно, уже покрыли большую часть тела Кита, но он отрешился от боли, сосредоточившись на более насущных проблемах.

В конце концов ему удалось заползти на выступ. Собака тут же принялась кружить вокруг него, оттаскивая подальше от края. Голова шла кругом. Холодный ветер тут же прибил мокрую сорочку плотно к телу. Ткань совсем не согревала, но у Кита не было сил даже скрутиться в комок, чтобы попытаться сохранить хотя бы каплю тепла. Он лежал на холодных камнях, дрожащий и потерянный. Сознание стремилось покинуть его и как бы сильно Кит ни пытался сопротивляться, бой был заранее проигран. Глаза закрылись сами собой и чернота поглотила все.

Киту показалось, что прошло всего мгновение. Может, так оно и было.

Он моргнул. Ломота и холод никуда не делись, зато теперь ему показалось, что мышцы задеревенели.

Собака водила жестким языком по его щеке, разгоняя кровь и приводя в чувство. Жалобный тихий скулеж вырывался доносился до Кита словно сквозь пелену. Он осторожно, боясь поломать собственные кости, подвернул руки под себя и поднялся. Широкий уступ, на котором он лежал, с трех сторон был окружен водой. Тот край, на который вскарабкался Кит, резко обрывался над уровнем воды, зато с другой, невидимой раньше стороны, уходил под воды плавно.

Скала, возвышающаяся над выступом, напоминала беспорядочную груду камней. Кит смотрел на редкие проблески зелени среди хаоса твердой породы так долго, что собака тяпнула его за волосы на затылке.

Завладев его вниманием, она метнулась к пологому спуску. Вернулась обратно, ткнулась носом Киту в шею, и опять рванула к берегу. Звала.

Преодолевая боль и дрожь, Кит поднялся. Собака прыгала в воде, почти по самое брюхо и скулила. От слабости и боли Кит не сразу заметил, что среди камней, выглядывающих из-под накатывающих волн, затесалась смуглая спина юноши, с которым ему довелось перекинуться парой слов совсем недавно. Когда накатывала волна, на поверхности оставался только затылок и лопатки, когда она сходила Кит мог рассмотреть бледное лицо и плечи.

Сколько он так пролежал было непонятно, зато вполне очевидно, что шансов на спасение не много. Тем более, что Кит не видел причин спасать его. Кто в здравом уме будет защищать дракона. Кит фыркнул.

А кто бы смог позвать дракона так быстро, чтобы он успел спасти падающего Кита? И куда этот дракон делся теперь?

Кит замер. Это не могло быть правдой. Он посмотрел на юношу еще раз. Смуглая кожа, спутанные короткие волосы и полное отсутствие сознания — никаких намеков на чешую или что-то похожее.

Собака скулила все громче. Чем гадать, Кит решил сначала вытащить безжизненное тело из воды. От холода воды колени Кита подогнулись, но он заставил себя идти дальше. Пару раз он запнулся обо что-то под водой, но времени остановиться и посмотреть или обработать раны не было. Схватив парня за плечи, Кит перевернул его на спину. Его нечаянный друг был бледен, но кожа оказалась удивительно теплой. На нем совсем не было одежды, зато, насколько можно было рассмотреть, не было и ран.

С помощью собаки, вцепившейся в ногу своего, по всей видимости, хозяина, Кит вытащил тело из воды. На камнях стало сложнее. Пройдя совсем чуть-чуть, Кит повалился рядом со своей ношей. Собака втиснулась между ними, прижимаясь пушистыми боками и согревая их обоих.

День клонился к вечеру. Серое, затянутое облаками небо постепенно темнело, ветер становился холоднее.

Глядя на неспокойные волны, уходящие до самого горизонта, Кит почувствовал, что не может поддаваться слабости и отчаянию. Он поднялся на ноги, прошел в сторону. Слабыми, дрожащими руками он нащупал подол сорочки и оторвал от него кусок. Ткань не была такой белой как раньше, но он надеялся. Если только Игорь отправился вслед за ним, если он подплыл достаточно близко…

Крикнуть не получилось. Сиплый хрип, как если бы кто-то сжимал пальцами горло, — вот и все, на что Кит был способен. Он закричал снова:

— Кто-нибудь! Я здесь!

Он подпрыгнул, метнулся вдоль берега, снова тревожа израненную кожу ног. Пробежав пару десятков метров, бросился назад. Он прыгал, размахивал тряпкой в своих руках, и чем дольше, тем явственнее он понимал всю бедственность своего положения. Силы потраченные на метания словно были последними. Ноги Кита подкосились, и он упал, разбивая все, что было еще не разбито. Глаза щипало.

— Без толку, — послышалось позади. Юноша без интереса следил за метаниями Кита. — К острову не подплыть. Отсюда не видно, но нас окружает буря и туман. Никто не приплывет.

Собака лежала рядом с юношей и грызла его предплечье. Он слабо дернул рукой, высвобождаясь из ее хватки только для того, чтобы острые зубы тут же впились в бок. Питомица собиралась поддерживать его в сознании любым путем. Ну или пыталась сожрать. Отстранив ее мягко, даже не пытаясь скрыть нежность движений, юноша потрепал собаку по шее и медленно поднялся.

Дикая усталость вдруг навалилась на Кита. Он уронил голову, уставившись на свои ноги. Он был избит, измотан физически и почти уничтожен морально. Слова незнакомца медленно доходили до него, оседая тяжелым тошнотворным осадком в животе. Игорь не приплывет. Сам Кит выбраться тоже не сможет, наверное. Ему срочно нужен был план.

Юноша прочистил горло.

— Давай лучше ты оденешься. Смотреть тошно, — он махнул неопределенно рукой.

Кит и не заметил, что кусок сорочки, который он вырвал, оставил дорожку до самой груди. Стыдливо натянув ткань, чтобы спрятать свое тело, Кит медленно, будто во сне, двинулся за прихрамывающим незнакомцем, запоздало догадавшись, как можно было ответить на его последнюю фразу.


	4. Chapter 4

Они поднимались по широкой протоптанной дорожке довольно долго. Разбитые ноги давали о себе знать тупой болью и дрожью в икрах. Кит осматривался в надежде зацепиться взглядом за что-то, что могло бы помочь ему, но тщетно. Редкие кусты сочной травы почти не разбавляли унылый пейзаж. Кое-где проглядывали цветы, а вдалеке Кит заметил небольшие фруктовые деревья с яркими плодами, но больше ничего.

Дракон не оглядывался на него. Да и стоило ли, если на всем острове только они да лохматая собака, ни на шаг не отстающая от хозяина. У дракона была чистая ровная кожа, смуглая и здоровая. Раны на ней затягивались почти по волшебству: кровоподтеки и порезы незаметно для глаза затягивались, оставляя после себя только бледные пятна, но и те исчезали стоило Киту моргнуть. Юноша был высок и ладно сложен — Киту доводилось видеть многих воинов и, хотя этот юноша и не дотягивал до крепких мечников князя, его тело выдавало в нем развитую ловкость и гибкость. Это было видно в том, как несмотря на раненую ногу, он перепрыгивал с камня на камень, как сворачивал, не пытаясь притормозить.

Наблюдать за ним было утомительно. Сдавив пальцами виски, Кит надеялся унять разыгравшуюся головную боль.

— Меня зовут Кит.

Дракон бросил на него заинтересованный быстрый взгляд через плечо, но останавливаться не стал.

— Какой ты по счету у своих родителей, раз они тебя так назвали?

Его смех осел в груди Кита легкой, противной обидой.

— Второй, — процедил он.

— О, — многозначительно протянул юноша. Он вдруг остановился, хотя не было похоже, что тропа заканчивается. Кит подошел к нему и остановился рядом.

— Можешь звать меня Лэнс.

Они оказались на пляже. Можно было предположить, что Лэнс вывел его на другую сторону острова. В отличие от обрывов, у которых буквально только что плескался Кит, здесь спуск в воду был усыпан бледным мягким песком. Редкие каменные уступы уходили длинными тонкими волнорезами далеко в воду, неровные и выщербленные со всех сторон. Редкие кусты неизвестной травы поднимались до пояса, а от вида растущих вдали фруктовых деревьев сердце Кита наполнилось слабой надеждой.

Но кроме мягкого песка и душистой травы, на берегу было много мусора. Сундуки, лодки, обломки чего-то еще плескались то тут, то там, налетая бросаемые волной на камни. Среди множества вещей, оставленных на берегу (Лэнс заявил, что это обломки кораблей, разбившихся в тумане), были огромные куски ткани.

Роль простого наблюдателя не тяготила Кита. Пока небо неумолимо темнело, а песок, на котором сидел Кит, остывал, ему оставалось только наблюдать со стороны, как дракон разрывает полотна ткани, разбрасывает их по кучкам. Его собака все норовила зарыться мордой в одну из куч и обиженно скулила, когда Лэнс отсылал ее искать что-то в воде.

Лэнс был драконом. Это плохо укладывалось в уставшей и избитой голове Кита. Он слишком хорошо помнил, что дракон был огромным, скользким как змея и горячим словно каленое железо, а этот юноша больше походил на сына крестьянина. Как он мог быть драконом? Как он мог стать драконом? Что если драконами становились, а не рождались? От этой мысли Кит почувствовал тошноту.

Сколько бы не сомневался он в силе и доблести Игоря, но ни разу не подверг сомнению подвиг его деда. Никто никогда и не сомневался, что Драконоборец сделал свое дело. И сделал хорошо. Дракон больше не прилетал, деревням ничего не угрожало. До этого дня. Как бороться с врагом, когда место поверженного всегда может занять новая кровь.

Кит потряс головой. Разумеется, он не боялся магии. Конечно, нет.

От невеселых мыслей отвлек бодрый голос Лэнса:

— Раздевайся.

Потребовалось пару раз медленно моргнуть, чтобы получилось сфокусироваться на смуглом лице. Уже заметно стемнело, и Лэнс попросту терялся в сумраке. Его долговязая фигура, замотанная во что-то, нависала над Китом с огромным комом ткани в руках.

Не дождавшись реакции, Лэнс бросил Киту на колени что-то темное, свалив остальную добычу в сторону. Сильные теплые руки подхватили Кита, поставили на ноги и закрутили, высвобождая из остатков сорочки. Прежде, чем стыд жгучей волной залил лицо и шею Кита, эти же руки завернули его в другую мягкую, ткань.

— Мне кажется, красный тебе очень к лицу. Больше, чем белый. Смотри, — Лэнс жестами показал Киту как завернуть ткань, чтобы в итоге получилась удобная накидка.

— И поясом подвяжи, — он бросил Киту широкий жесткий пояс.

Собака притащила достаточно веток и деревянных обломков, чтобы развести огонь. Лэнс выдохнул огнем и дерево вспыхнуло. Столп искр взлетел вверх, жар едва не сбил Кита с ног. Он повалился на песок, но постарался, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он сам решил присесть. Дракон не стал притворяться, будто ему есть дело до состояния своего пленника. Вместо этого он вытащил откуда-то тонкое одеяло и небрежно набросил Киту на плечи, а сам упал рядом. Он казался довольным и даже не голодным (Кит не отбрасывал идею о том, что Лэнс собирался его съесть). Мысли о еде отозвались волной тошноты.

Уже совсем стемнело. От усталости Кита клонило в сон, но он боролся с этим, не решаясь окончательно расслабляться в присутствии дракона. Волны медленно накатывали на берег, тепло костра и одеяло согревали. Собака выскочила из темноты в круг, очерченный ярким светом костра, и бросилась к Киту. Она бросила к его ногам гребень и, обежав Лэнса, положила голову на его бедро.

— Умница, — он зарылся пальцами в загривок питомицы.

Гребень выглядел старым, но еще хранил следы былого величия. Резная русалка украшала ручку, все длинные зубья были на месте и этого было достаточно. Кит провел рукой по спутанным волосам, не решаясь подобрать подношение.

— Спасибо, — решился он. Слипшиеся от соленой воды волосы с трудом поддавались воздействию.

— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Лэнс. — Блю совсем не против поделиться своим гребешком, да, красавица? — На хмурый взгляд Кита юноша только еще шире улыбнулся, обнажая ряд ровных белых зубов.

— Поверить не могу, — пробормотал Лэнс, наблюдая за Китом, расчесывающим свои волосы. — У вас в княжестве, наверное, дела идут очень хорошо.

Кит приподнял бровь.

— Ты сильный, умный и красивый, а тебя отдали дракону. Остальные, должно быть, вообще загляденье, раз решили пожертвовать тебя.

— Меня не… Это была свадьба.

— Ну да, свадьба.

— Я должен был сочетаться узами брака, — начал было Кит, но Лэнс перебил его:

— Так ты и сочетался. Со мной.

Кит поджал губы. Вибрирующие нотки и хитрый прищур синих глаз смутили его. Как-то отдаленно, будто это было с кем-то другим, Кит почувствовал как мурашки поднимают волосы на его затылке и бегут выше к самой макушке. Он вздрогнул от незнакомых, но таких приятных ощущений. Хотелось глупо улыбаться, но Кит сдержался.

— Кто с озера забрал, тот и молодец, — самодовольно хмыкнул дракон.

Спорить хотелось меньше всего, поэтому Кит отвернулся. Взгляд сам собой уперся в его израненные ноги.

— А обуви у тебя часом не завалялось? — попытался перевести тему он.

Лэнс не отвечал так долго, что Кит начал засыпать, поэтому услышав тихий голос, он вздрогнул и не сразу вспомнил, о чем шла речь.

— Нет. Сначала давай раны обработаем.


	5. Chapter 5

Лэнс сказал, что собирается дождь, и почти насильно поволок Кита в пещеру. Дракон отлично ориентировался в темноте, как и ластящаяся к его ногами собака, вдвоем они вели Кита по узкой тропе между отвесной скалой и пропастью, подсказывая куда ставить ноги и предупреждая об осыпающихся камнях.

Несмотря на то, что князю следовало бы уметь понимать людей, никто не сумел научить Кита этому. Пленитель казался ему незлым и даже проявлял заботу. Кроме того, было непонятно устает ли он вообще: Лэнс проскакал по пляжу, собирая и высушивая ткань и ветки, ни разу не остановившись, и сейчас двигался бодро и грациозно, и никаких ранений после ужасного падения. Кит пытался понять, похож ли его новый знакомый на безумца. Ответа не находилось, глаза слипались.

Пару раз камни осыпались из-под его ног и казалось, что тропа вот-вот разрушится до основания, но даже в такие моменты дракон не пытался подать руку. Подумав еще раз о том, что Лэнс по-видимому хорошо видел в темноте, Кит решил, что недоволен таким положением дел.

Сначала Киту показалось, что они сворачивают в стену. Узкий проход между камнями оцарапал плечи, но через два шага и тихое шипение Кита стены разошлись в стороны и стало почти хорошо. Он будто оказался в покоях не очень богатого дома, но здесь хотя бы не доставал поднявшийся холодный ветер. Темнота рассеялась под гнетом огненного дыхания дракона и Кит смог рассмотреть свое новое укрытие. Они оказались в длинной неширокой комнате, с трех сторон окруженной сглаженным белым камнем и с одной — черным провалом. Не зная куда идти и что делать Кит уставился на проход, из которого только что вышел.

— Мы над главным залом, так сказать, — Лэнс незаметно оказался рядом. Он вручил Киту свечу и поманил рукой. — Здесь есть немного, гм, удобств. Можешь поспать, а потом, утром, можно что-нибудь еще. Тут, э, располагайся, в общем, — он перешел на бормотание.

Неизвестно, как Кит умудрился не заметить это сразу, как появился хоть какой-то свет, но в дальнем углу на полу была свалена такая куча вещей, что просто не могла ускользнуть от внимания. Но смогла. Старые потрепанные одеяла, ковры разного цвета, размера и качества, более новые одеяла — все было свалено таким образом, чтобы образовать подобие ложа. Спать здесь, наверное, было можно, но вот дышать — с трудом. Пыль и запах сырости забивались в нос и увлажняли глаза. Тем не менее, Кит осторожно опустился вниз.

Мягкая подстилка из тысячи одеял приняла его благосклонно.

Под грузом усталости, сумасшедшей бесконечной усталости, Кит опустил плечи. Он послушно сидел, вытянув ноги и ожидая дальнейших указаний.

Сначала он почувствовал специфический запах драконьей чешуи и лишь затем увидел, как Лэнс опускается на колени рядом с ним. Его собака сидела рядом с кустом трав в слюнявой пасти. Это что-то напомнило Киту. Он вскинул голову.

— Я покажу тебе как это делается, и ты обработаешь свои раны, хорошо? — неожиданно воркующим голосом пропел Лэнс. Он мельком глянул Киту в глаза и, видимо, заметил в них что-то, потому что поспешил добавить: — Просто лекарство. Тебе станет легче.

Список ролей, которые Лэнс мог бы сыграть, бесконечен, понял Кит. Конечная, главная роль это дракон, проклятие всего рода человеческого, пожиратель и похититель, но он был бы прекрасной нянькой. Альфа, ухаживающий за больными и немощными — Кит пьяно и вяло рассмеялся, глядя на юношу подле себя. Длинные сухие пальцы отделяли веточки от листочков, отбрасывали стебли в сторону, а ягоды и листья сваливали в маленькую миску, подсунутую собакой. Смуглая кожа выпачкалась в соке и зелени. Лэнс шипел на питомицу, когда та лезла в миску носом.

Он делал вид, что не слышит, как Кит смеется.

— Это нужно нанести на раны на твоих ногах. Постарайся, чтобы слой был толстым, но чтобы хватило на все раны. Утром будешь как новенький, — он говорил что-то еще. Кит бы с удовольствием слизал ягодный сок с чужих пальцев. Прямо как та собака.

— Я не могу, — прохрипел он сквозь непрекращающийся смех, посмотрел боком. Сознание готово было покинуть его в любой момент.

— Но тебе придется, — Лэнс кажется даже удивился. — Я не уверен, что мне можно прикасаться к тебе…

На какое-то время повисла тишина. Кит слышал собственное дыхание, знал, что дракон смотрит на него неотрывно, и это знание наполняло его удовольствием. Ему казалось, что дракон в замешательстве, и от этого волна тепла поднималась по хребту.

— Ладно, — сдался Лэнс. — Ладно.

Он безо всякого удовольствия следил за тем, как Кит вытягивает ногу. И он ворчал все время, пока набирал на пальцы больше кашицы, которой собирался смазать порезы и ссадины, а его собака скулила от неверия, что снова обделена вниманием. Киту, казалось, что Лэнс даже дыхание задержал, когда медленно подносит руку к его ноге.

В первые секунды ничего не происходило. Опасение, что раны будет жечь, не оправдалось, и Кит расслабился. Ничего не происходило, поэтому Лэнс расслабился тоже и наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть порез на ступне.

Кит успел ощутить тепло чужих пальцев и боль ссадин от прикосновения прежде, чем Лэнс отпрянул от него. Только что казавшийся грациозным и уверенным в своих движениях он завалился на спину так, будто впервые оказался в своем теле. Собака бросилась прочь из-под ног. Поднявшись на ноги, Лэнс сильно трясся, будто в лихорадке, но старался удержать вертикальное положение. В глазах его разлилась такая паника и боль, что Кит неосознанно потянул к нему руку. Жалость к дракону застала Кита врасплох, но как следует обдумать это он не успел, сбитый с толку тем, что последовало дальше. Лэнс схватился за голову и согнулся. Шатаясь на слабых ногах он отходил все дальше. Звучное рычание, сотрясшее пещеру, вызвало волну дрожи в коленях Кита.

По телу Лэнса побежали красные дорожки. Весь он съежился, рухнул на пол, заметался. От него веяло невыносимым жаром даже на расстоянии. Больше всего это было похоже на замедленное болезненное обращение.

Когда изо рта вырвались языки пламени, Лэнс с силой оттолкнулся от пола и свалился с уступа.

Рев, раздавшийся в то же мгновением, наполнил Кита ужасом. Он отпрянул к стене, не зная куда себя деть.

На краю уступа показались когти и широкий нос, покрытый чешуей. Дракон цеплялся за камни, удерживаясь от падения, всего несколько секунд, но за это время Кит едва не расстался с жизнью. Поток живого огня врезался в свод пещеры, крик чудовища оглушил Кита. Он закрыл уши руками, не в силах больше терпеть весь этот шум.

За собственным криком и ревом чудовища он не слышал как кусок уступа отвалился и вместе с драконом полетел вниз. Внезапно стало тихо. Огромная волна пыли поднявшаяся за уступом, подсказала Киту, где искать дракона.

Игнорируя панику, осевшую в животе, Кит рванул к проходу, через который Лэнс привел его наверх, надеясь, что он сможет так спуститься вниз.

Лэнс лежал внизу голый и обессиленный. Кит набросил на него свой плащ и сел рядом.

— Что ж. Возможно, тебе лучше все-таки сделать все самому, — прошептал он. Кит поспешно кивнул, хотя знал, что Лэнс не мог это увидеть — он смотрел в совершенно сторону.


	6. Chapter 6

Наутро Кит проснулся с чудовищной ломотой во всем теле и такой головной болью, что пришлось немного полежать, приходя в себя от яркого света, прежде чем он смог хотя бы сесть. Перед глазами все плыло, вместо живота образовалась бездонная пропасть, требующая подношений словно древний бог войны — очень скоро неприятное ощущение грозило перейти в настоящую боль.

Кит знал, что это неправильно, и его всегда ругали за такое, но сейчас он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он растрепал волосы, чтобы они закрывали глаза от слишком ясного утра, и с силой сдавил виски. Постепенно он приходил в себя, припоминая, что произошло прошлой ночью, днем, а также в каком положении он находился теперь. Его жених и семья уже должно быть снарядили отряд и отправились на его поиски. Многим другим великий князь мог показаться суровым или равнодушным, но на самом деле он был любящим отцом и не оставил бы попыток найти своего сына.

Мысли о семье заставили глаза слезиться, и Кит поспешил настроить себя на более воинственный путь. Ему нужна была решимость. Возможно, дракон, Лэнс, еще не проснулся. Тогда можно было взять что-нибудь из тех обломков, которые он видел вчера на берегу, соорудить посудину и уплыть в сторону дома. Где-нибудь в пути он наверняка встретится с кораблями Игоря.

Стараясь игнорировать боль и головокружение, Кит поднялся.

Ну или он мог бы переждать общую слабость, лежа на груде одеял в углу пещеры. Это тоже было похоже на план, учитывая, как потемнело у него в глазах.

Рядом с одеялами лежало блюдо с фруктами и ягодами. Кит увидел его только когда снова опустился на постель. Очевидно, это было оставлено здесь для него. Чужая забота отозвалась уколом тоски где-то в груди.

Это не могло происходить с ним. Настойчивый взгляд не заставил подношения исчезнуть или превратиться во что-нибудь другое. Конечно, дома Кита тоже любили и он не был сиротой, но все эти жесты внимания волновали его больше, чем он когда-либо подозревал, что может волноваться. Светлое легкое чувство осело улыбкой на губах, и он не смог перестать улыбаться даже если бы захотел. Потребность увидеть Лэнса заслонила собой даже голод (но не настолько, чтобы оставить фрукты нетронутыми, он просто взял их с собой), так что оставалось только отправиться на поиски юноши.

Собака запропастилась вместе со своим хозяином и некому было подсказать Киту куда идти. Он двигался наугад, полагаясь на свое чувство направления и удачу. Больше на вторую, чем на первое.

Помня о недавних достижениях, ноги гудели и грозились в любой момент подогнуться, как это бывало в те дни, когда Кит слишком налегал на отцовских воинов и получал тренировочные бои, больше похожие на схватки насмерть.

Дракон обнаружился снаружи. Он стоял почти по пояс в воде, хорошо заметный из пещеры, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы Кит даже не пытался его звать. Голые плечи блестели от пота в ярком солнечном свете, и чем ближе, тем больше деталей открывались взору. Тонкие, свободные штаны Лэнса промокли, кожа отливала золотом, волосы намокли и топорщились во все стороны. Он рыбачил.

Завидев Кита, дракон сделал ему знак сохранять тишину, и даже на расстоянии было хорошо видно, как его глаза блестят озорством.

Лэнс стоял в воде неподвижно, дожидаясь, пока рыба подплывет достаточно близко. Мышцы под гладкой кожей были напряжены, грудь едва заметно вздымалась. Наконец, выбрав удобный момент, он с силой молниеносно воткнул копье в воду. Несколько капель метнулись вверх от его действий. Когда острый конец показался над водой, на нем висела рыба.

Собака, заскулила и забила хвостом по камню. Она была тут же, сторожила плохо сплетенную корзинку с уже пойманной рыбой.

— Как спалось? — медовым голосом поинтересовался дракон. Он почти не смотрел на Кита, больше занятый своей добычей. Вместе с питомицей он перебирал рыбу в корзине и напевал себе под нос веселый мотив.

— Нормально. Но все болит.

Дракон участливо закивал, будто ждал чего-то подобного.

Конечно, ждал, про себя фыркнул Кит. Кто мог бы быстро оправиться от произошедшего?

— Не нужно подниматься. Поберег бы себя, — промурлыкал Лэнс. Он взял корзину в руки и в два прыжка оказался рядом с Китом. — Пойдем, приготовим обед.

Собака с нетерпением ждала обеда, заглядывая в корзину. Она виляла хвостом и вертелась у ног хозяина.

— Для чего мне себя беречь? — пожал плечами Кит. Замечание показалось ему глупым и неуместным, но страшная догадка мелькнула в голове и исчезла, не успев сформироваться в полноценную мысль. — Разве что ты собираешься что-то сделать со мной.

— Сделать с тобой что-то? — с живым интересом переспросил Лэнс. Широкая улыбка растянула его губы. — Звучит интересно! О чем конкретно ты думаешь?

— Эм… Драконы же похищают людей… — Дракон не сводил с него игривого взгляда и внезапно Кит почувствовал себя очень глупо. Жар охватил его лицо, но он предпочел сделать вид, что ничего подобного не чувствует. Вместо этого он вскинул подбородок и посмотрел Лэнсу в глаза. — Зачем?

Какое-то время, показавшееся Киту бесконечным, Лэнс смотрел на него, но потом отвернулся и зашагал прочь по узкой каменной тропинке.

— От скуки и одиночества? — предположил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Чтобы потом никогда не прикасаться?

— Нет, — посерьезнел Лэнс. — Мы похищаем, чтобы… Драконы рождаются из пепла, Кит. Из пепла невест.

— Мы забираем не всех, — после долгой паузы, глухо забормотал он. — Подходят не все, некоторым просто не дано… — Было видно, как Лэнс пытается подобрать слово, как трудно ему говорить об этом. В конце концов он покачал головой: — Твой дух будто горит, и дракон внутри меня чует его. Я пытаюсь сдержаться, но чем ты ближе, тем явственней мы слышим треск костра, в котором ты сгоришь, чтобы жил дракон. Этому трудно противиться.

Кит помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Это должно было шокировать, но вызвало только мурашки по хребту — страх исчез тотчас, как Лэнс украдкой бросил на него взгляд через плечо. Дракон больше не добавил ничего, позволяя Киту вариться в новой информации. Вместо этого он вышел на другую сторону острова и принялся разводить костер. Движения его были дергаными и неосторожными, а губы то и дело вытягивались в тонкую бледную полоску. Иногда, словно невзначай, он бросал на Кита взгляды, и те отзывались холодными волнами судорожного напряжения в теле, как если бы Кит собирался драться прямо сейчас.

Вопреки всему, Кит не чувствовал себя жертвой. Он лениво перекатывал в мозгу картины горящих юношей и девушек, но это почти не трогало, будто ничего подобного с ним случиться не могло. Наверное, усталость и боль отупляли.

А еще Кит думал, что вот с таким Лэнсом — высоким и жилистым, но без хвоста и крыльев — он вполне мог бы справиться. Лэнс хочет считать себя и дракона разными существами? Хорошо. Приручить можно обоих.

Смуглые лопатки блестели под солнцем, вызывая смутное желание прикоснуться. Кит прикрыл глаза. Вероятно, приручить не совсем точное слово для обозначения того, что он хотел сделать.

Острым ножом, принесенным собакой, дракон чистил рыбу, вынимал внутренности и иногда отпихивал собачью морду, норовившую всунуть свой нос под лезвие ножа. Тихое игривое бормотание, обращенное к питомице, долетало до Кита словно сквозь толщу воды. Он смотрел на сгорбившегося юношу, его собаку и никак не мог взять в толк, что он должен чувствовать или делать. Помявшись под припекающим солнцем, Кит залез на камень недалеко от костра и в тени. Гул в ногах постепенно сходил на нет, но подошвы ног все еще немного беспокоили его. Стоило сесть, как вместо смятения все существо Кита наполнилось облегчением. Он растекся по камню, а вскоре и вовсе сполз на песок, прислонившись к камню спиной.

Дракон не обращал на него внимания. Кусочки рыбы жарились на костре, и их запах разлетался и впитывался в одежду и кожу Кита. От нетерпения собака покусывала пальцы Лэнса, и он милостиво позволял ей это, вытянув руку. Другой рукой он трепал питомицу по шее.

В конце концов, игра наскучила Лэнсу, и он стряхнул с себя слюнявую пасть.

— А еще я слышал, что драконы похищают невест ради компании. Здесь знаешь ли не особо есть с кем словом обмолвиться, — Кит проследил за рукой Лэнса, обводящей горизонт. Жест вышел ленивым, как и попытка пошутить. — Нет, я серьезно. Никому бы такой участи не пожелал — остаться почти в полном одиночестве на острове, который и найти-то никто не может. Обрекать на такую учесть кого-то другого, конечно, жестоко, но, — он замолк, не получая от Кита никакой реакции.

Кит уставился на свои колени.

Жить вместе с собакой на острове, куда никто и никогда не заберется случайно, и жаловаться на что-то? Он не мог себе представить, как может наскучить спокойствие, как можно устать от свободы. Самому Киту приходилось оправдывать надежды своего отца, с малых лет его учили помнить о своих людях, чьи надежды придется оправдывать позже. Зато одиночество никогда не тяготило.

— Не думаю, что это так уж жестоко. Знаешь, некоторые ищут уединения.

Лэнс фыркнул. На лице его расцвело выражение надменного превосходства.

— Ты просто не знаешь, о чем говоришь. — Он собирался добавить что-то еще, но передумал, наткнувшись взглядом на раздраженно поджатые губы Кита. Ненадолго повисло молчание.

— Ладно. Хочешь спросить что-то? — осторожно попробовал Лэнс, опускаясь на песок рядом с Китом. Голос дракона журчал радостной легкостью, но в глазах отчетливо видна была тревога.

Кит кивнул. Наверное, он хотел спросить что-то. Собирается ли Лэнс сжечь его, например.

— Сколько тебе лет?

Лэнс фыркнул.

— И все? Это интересует тебя? Я не знаю. Меньше двадцати, наверное, я никогда не считал.

— Драконоборец сказал всем, что убил дракона, — сказал Кит скорее для себя, чем для Лэнса.

— Да, он убил. Не меня, как видишь. — Лэнс склонил голову на бок, заглядывая Киту в лицо, но стоило их взглядам пересечься, как он отвернулся. — Я этого не помню, но, наверное, это был тот, кто растил меня. Но тебя и правда интересует только это?

Губы Кита сами собой сжались в тонкую линию. Сколько бы он ни пытался задать вопрос, рот не открывался. Ему казалось, что язык распух до невозможности, а горло пересохло.

— Я не буду тебя сжигать, — не дождавшись заговорил Лэнс. — Постараюсь, по крайней мере. Может ты обратил внимание, но я не совсем владею собой в обличье дракона, так что нам нужно просто не давать мне обернуться пока ты не покинешь остров.

За все время их короткого разговора ни одна настоящая эмоция не проскользнула в речь Лэнса. Его мягкий голос журчал, обволакивая Кита, скрывая настоящие мысли, пряча страхи и волнение. Кит был уверен, что дракон боится, что будь он обычным человеком, он бы расплакался.

— Покину?

Лэнс помедлил. Он прикрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь теплом костра.

— Ну да, покинешь, а я останусь тут со своей госпожой, — пробормотал он. Где-то сбоку фыркнула собака. — У меня есть план, но если ты не против, нам некуда спешить, а я очень хочу есть. Сейчас я сниму рыбу с огня, мы поедим, а потом я все тебе расскажу.

Кит кивнул. Но ничего не произошло. Лэнс не стал подниматься или хотя бы открывать глаза. Его руки расслабленно лежали на песке, виском он упирался в колено и медленно глубоко дышал, будто собираясь в любой момент провалиться в сон. Смуглая ладонь в паре сантиметров от его собственной завладела вниманием Кита. Он не слышал треска костра или урчания собаки. Словно зачарованный Кит коснулся кончиками пальцев ребра ладони Лэнса. По чужой коже вверх побежало горячее свечение, но ни один из них руку не отдернул.


	7. Chapter 7

В представлении драконов идеальным планом по спасению жертвы было ожидание. Или так считал только Лэнс, но других драконов Кит к счастью не знал, и спросить не мог. Тщательно пережевывая рыбу и глядя на облака, Лэнс поведал удивительную вещь. Откидывая волосы со лба и жеманно заламывая руки, дракон с придыханием рассказывал о небывалом чуде, погубившем другого дракона, жившего здесь до него. Все вопросы, возникавшие у Кита, были грубо отвергнуты и не удостоены ответа, но представление о магии получилось исчерпывающим. Сила любви Кита должна приманить Игоря («Кого?» — заторможено моргнул Кит, тонущий в сияющих голубых глазах напротив. «Морского царя! — дернул плечом Лэнс. — Жениха твоего, кого еще! Сосредоточься, Кит.»), указать ему путь сквозь туман, скрывающий остров.

Обломки кораблей вокруг острова подсказывали Киту, что, вероятно, без магии добраться до него не получится. Не то что бы он был расстроен. Увлеченный рассказом дракон размахивал руками и ради шутки пытался объяснить механизм работы магии на примере детских игр. «В любом случае, — подытожил он. — все сложится само. Ты же любишь своего жениха?»

Кит ответил так же, как отвечал на этот вопрос дома — ни на мгновение не задумавшись, машинально кивнул, сказал «да, конечно» с видом равнодушным, но не располагающим к дальнейшим расспросам. Но Лэнс и не собирался уточнять. Он довольно кивнул, и они принялись ждать.

Лэнс проявлял чудеса радушия: он выловил из воды множество вещей, высушил их и стащил к постели Кита, чтобы тот мог выбрать что-то для себя. Маленькие букеты из благоухающих трав и веток с маленькими белыми цветами украшали собой каждое пробуждение Кита. Истории и забавные шутки не заканчивались, за исключением того, что Лэнс абсолютно не желал обсуждать свою драконью сущность. За несколько дней, проведенных вдвоем, Киту удалось выяснить только то, что дракона, убитого дедушкой Игоря, звали Блейтзом. Больше Лэнс ничего не сказал и от него пришлось отстать. С другой стороны, нелюбовь ко всему, связанному с драконами, нашла свое отражение еще и в том, что Лэнс старался не обращаться огромным змеем, потерять рассудок и сжечь Кита живьем. За это Кит был безумно благодарен.

Иногда огонь растекался по телу Лэнса, грозя обменять юношу на чудовище, но происходило это все реже. Время шло, постепенно Лэнс привыкал к чужим касаниям, и перестал сбрасывать с себя чужие руки. Временами он и сам тянулся за прикосновением, но затем словно останавливал себя. Вместо этого он заматывал Кита в остатки ткани, готовил рыбу, показывал как лучше вычесывать волка и расчесывал Киту волосы перед сном. Гребень скользил по черным прядям, а Лэнс наклонялся к его плечу и осторожно втягивал воздух. В такие момент, слабые, почти невидимые огоньки бежали по его груди, глаза наполнялись золотом, а зрачки вытягивались в вертикальную тонкую полосу и быстро растекались, пожирая золото. Кит замирал. Его ноги приятно покалывало в такие момент, в голове становилось пусто, а рот непроизвольно открывался.

Чем бы ни был занят Игорь, спасать Кита он не спешил. Больше всего это беспокоило Блю: собака подолгу смотрела в сторону моря, а с наступлением темноты куда-то убегала, чтобы утром обнаружиться в ногах у Кита на его постели. Специально для гостя Лэнс собрал новую постель из мягких тканей. Холодный ночной воздух не проникал под легкое одеяло, а сложенная много раз парусина и разноцветные куски ткани делали ложе мягким и защищали от холода камней и земли.

В одну из ночей Кита разбудил яростный рев.

Одним резким рывком Кит сел. Перед глазами все немного плыло, потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте и проснуться.

Лэнс сидел в углу пещеры, обхватив себя руками и спрятав голову между колен.

Бледный свет луны, проникающий в пещеру, очертил серебром позвонки на лэнсовой спине. Все его тело вздрагивало в такт судорожным вдохам. Медленно, словно не веря в то, что делает, Кит поднялся. Рычание стало тише. А когда Кит опустился на колени рядом и положил руку на чужое плечо, оно и вовсе стихло.

— Я разбудил тебя, — просипел Лэнс. Он поднял на Кита виноватый взгляд. Удивительно, что ужасная крылатая тварь, которую так боялись дома, могла внезапно предстать перед Китом с таким беззащитным и потерянным видом.

— Что случилось? — едва слышно спросил Кит. Горло сдавило как от спазма.

— Снов не было с тех пор, как я впервые обернулся, а сейчас… Они сводят меня с ума.

Кит сжал его обнаженное колено так, что пальцы побелели. По смуглой кожу тут же побежали огненные дорожки. Пальцы жгло, но Кит не обращал внимания. Он смотрел в напряженные синие глаза Лэнса. Обращение не начиналось. Для верности выждав несколько мучительных минут, Кит наклонился вперед. Его растрепанные, лезущие во все стороны волосы коснулись волос Лэнса, что означало, что они уже достаточно близко, но останавливаться Кит не стал. У Лэнса был холодный лоб и горячее дыхание, обжигающее шею и плечо Кита.

— Я знаю, как можно с этим справиться. — Дракон молчал. Он замер и, кажется, даже задержал дыхание. — Пойдем.

Страшный зверь, чудовище из сказок для детей послушно шло за Китом на подгибающихся ногах. Ледяные пальцы дрожали в ладонях Кита.

Они сели на постель Кита. Лэнс старался не прикасаться к нему, не смотреть в его сторону и отодвигался каждый раз, когда Кит задевал его.

Кит жестом приказал Лэнсу лечь. Не успевший остыть лоскут ткани, которым он совсем недавно укрывался, Кит набросил на чужие плечи и подвернул. Сам он сидел рядом, рассматривая смуглую кожу, отливающую серебром в скудном свете луны.

Только сейчас, глядя на разбитого и потерянного Лэнса, Кит чувствовал, что все так, как надо. Легкость и трепетная нежность расцвели в его груди, заставили губы сжаться. Мешало только то, что дракон все еще избегал смотреть в его сторону.

Кит коснулся пальцами чужой щеки, провел по линии подбородка и заставил поднять голову.

— Тебе станет легче, если расскажешь? — прошептал Кит. Добившись своего, он даже немного растерялся: Лэнс смотрел на него доверчиво и беззащитно.

— Я, — он запнулся, глядя Киту в глаза. — На острове было одиноко, но Блейтз говорил, что драконам лучше держаться в стороне. Может быть, я и контролирую себя сейчас, но после обращения это уже кто-то другой. Кто-то дикий. Кто-то, кого невозможно ни приручить, ни обуздать.

Что можно сказать в ответ на это, Кит не знал. Он подозревал, что в такой ситуации не существует правильных ответов, и потому молчал. Брат говорил ему, что иногда, если не знаешь, что сказать, возможно, говорить не стоит вовсе. Вот Широ бы точно не растерялся и нашел нужные слова.

— Думаешь, ты опасен? — Кит не был уверен, что действительно сказал это вслух. Вполне вероятно, что он просто открыл рот, не издав ни звука. Но каким-то образом дракон понял его. Он склонил голову к плечу и нахмурился:

— Ты не обратил внимания на то, что иногда я превращаюсь в огромного змея, Кит? — сказал он с горьким весельем. — Драконы не собаки. Я плохо контролирую обращение — на самом деле, едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не обрасти чешуей и не сжечь тебя, — а ты спрашиваешь не опасен ли я! — сиплый шепот разносился по пещере и оседал чем-то тяжелым в животе Кита, но смысл слов удивительным образом ускользал от него. О нет, он неспособен был всерьез думать о том, что говорил этот юноша с удивительными глазами, когда его голос такой чарующий, такой надломленный.

Кит не заметил, как склонился над Лэнсом и запустил пальцы в его волосы, зато четко знал в какой именно момент покрылся мурашками от тихого урчания, которым дракон ответил ему. Нависать над ним было приятно. Медленно, всерьез опасаясь реакции на свои действия, Кит наклонился. Опираться на локти было неудобно, но он не рискнул наваливаться на дракона. Вместо этого он замер на расстоянии ладони и прижался носом к смуглой шее, слишком ярко чувствуя специфический свежий запах дракона, смешивающийся с запахом пота, соли и костра. Дракон под ним лежал покорно. Он больше не урчал, но и не отталкивал.

Проследив кончиком носа дорожку по шее, он поднялся к уху. Даже в темноте было видно, как заалела кожа. Совершенно очарованный видом румянца, Кит фыркнул и почувствовал, как дракон вздрогнул.

— Не такой ты и дикий, — промурлыкал он. — И обуздать тебя не сложно.

Лэнс не шевелился, но что-то неуловимо изменилось.

Горячие ладони уперлись в плечи Кита, а затем Лэнс выскользнул из-под него и отполз в сторону.

Дракон молчал. Сверлил Кита еще возбужденным взглядом.

— Поэтому Игорь не приплывает. Потому что ты решил, что приручить меня будет интереснее. Этого ты хочешь.

Возможно, это и было то, чего он хотел, но обвиняющий тон Лэнса выбил почву из-под ног. Кит вскинул ладони, как это делал его старший брат, если внезапно обвинить его в чем-то:

— Что? Нет!..

— Да. Ты думаешь, что это такая забава. Но ты не понимаешь, что если не уплывешь сейчас, то останешься здесь навсегда. Ты думаешь, что сможешь уплыть, когда соскучишься по друзьям и семье. — С каждым словом дракон наклонялся ближе. Его твердый голос и раздражение во взгляде давили на Кита.

— А ты думаешь, что знаешь, о чем я думаю? — прорычал он.

— Тебе стоит уплыть. Игорь не найдет тебя, а здесь тебе делать нечего, — Лэнс отвел взгляд. На его щеках еще горел румянец и дышал он через рот, так что Кит знал, что это не может быть всерьез. Поэтому Кит придвинулся к Лэнсу, стараясь возвыситься над ним. Сделать это было не очень легко, потому что хоть Лэнс и сидел, сгорбившись и скрестив руки на груди, он все еще был выше Кита.

— Что ты мелешь? — по слогам прошипел он. О себе Кит знал, что хочет прикасаться к Лэнсу так долго, как это только возможно. Знал он также и то, что Лэнс хотел того же, потому что иначе и быть не могло. Ни его желания, ни желания Лэнса не могут быть воплощены, если Кит уплывет, так что он собирался стоять на своем до конца.

Встретившись взглядом с драконом, Кит увидел в них такую же решимость, какую чувствовал сам. От раздражения зубы бесконтрольно сжались. Не собирается он никуда уплывать!


	8. Chapter 8

Сколько бы он ни храбрился, а уплыть пришлось. Может быть Кит мог бы упасть на землю и заявить, что не сдвинется с места, пока дракон не возьмет свои слова назад. Позже, сидя на собранной из палок лодке, больше похожей на плот, он понял, что это действительно было бы выходом из положения: вряд ли Лэнс смог бы долго выдержать такое. Жаль, что Кит вспылил и умчался раньше, чем светлая мысль посетила голову.

Сначала Киту казалось, что раздражение сходит на нет. Он даже почти успокоился, слишком занятый попытками управлять лодкой. Но то было затишье перед бурей.

Словно в насмешку море было мертвецки спокойным. Плотные молочный туман скрывал собой все, что находилось за бортом, ни дуновения ветра, ни случайного звука не доносилось до Кита, и постепенно раздражение нарастало в нем. Чем гуще становился туман, тем больше он злился. Поэтому когда он наконец встретил княжеские корабли и поднялся на борт к Игорю, на лице его застыло выражение крайней озлобленности.

Люди суетились вокруг чудом спасенного княжеского сына, галдели и в целом ужасно бесили и без того злого и уставшего Кита. Он не заметил как стало тихо и люди расступились, зато почувствовал, как сильные руки сжимают его плечи, придавливают к жесткой засаленной ткани моряцкой рубахи. Знакомый запах окружил Кита и он наконец почувствовал некоторое облегчение.

— Спасен! Большая удача! Не толпитесь, — Широ махнул рукой и толпа шагнула еще дальше, освобождая больше свободного места.

Как по волшебству рядом возник Игорь. Его широкая горячая ладонь легла на плечо Кита, и от всего пережитого не осталось и следа — ровно в то же мгновение Кит снова стал Китом, словно и не было долгих дней и сбитых ног и обжигающего драконьего дыхания. Младший сын князя вскинул голову, бегло осмотрел лицо своего жениха и отвернулся.

— Хорошо, что ты здесь, — тихо сказал Игорь. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть… Но что дракон?

— Нет его. Мы в шторм попали, он о скалы разбился, — повел плечом Кит. Заранее приготовленная фраза легко сорвалась с губ. Ничего лучше придумать не получилось Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас убраться прочь.

Разогнанные криком и рукой моряки снова побрались за работу. Корабли спешно разворачивали, направляя домой. Конечно, разговоры о том, как сын князя, которого уже похоронили, появился на лодке из тумана в другой одежде и не теряющий сознание от голода, стихнут не скоро. Кит сжал зубы. Он надеялся, что это лишь пустые переживания, и никто не обратит внимания на это, больше наслаждаясь той частью, где Игорь выступает в роли спасителя.

Широ благоразумно удалился, понимая, что сейчас Киту слишком плохо для разговоров. К удивлению Кита, Игорь тоже не стал докучать своей компанией. Мужчина был бледен и по всей видимости мечтал скорее оказаться дома.

Край холодной постели сперва показался ужасно неудобным. Чистое белье не помогало, сидеть было неудобно, все казалось слишком мягким, слишком сильно пахло травами.

Кит поднялся и принялся ходить, но усталость брала свое. Он лег. Балансируя на грани беспамятства и перебирая всплывающие в мыслях образы, получилось забыть о шуме за стеной. Тело никак не хотело расслабляться. Стоило закрыть глаза, как их начинало жечь. Кит водил пальцами по ткани и не мог взять в толк, как это могло произойти с ним: похищение, возвращение. История казалась такой нереальной, что на мгновение он даже задумался, а был ли дракон на самом деле. И как его звали?

Прошло несколько мучительных часов, прежде чем в дверь постучали. Вопроса о дозволении войти не последовало, так что Кит поплелся к порогу. Слабый запах Широ защекотал ноздри и пришлось потереть нос, чтобы не чихнуть.

Терпеливо дождавшись, когда Кит откроет дверь и явит миру свое лицо, Широ улыбнулся.

— Хочешь пройтись? — предложил он.

Время клонилось к закату. Ветра все еще не было, зато стало заметно холодать. На открытом воздухе сильнее пахло солью и почему-то начало тошнить.

Кит покачал головой:

— Нет. — Он отошел в сторону, приглашая Широ внутрь. Было видно, что брат в хорошем настроении, уголки его губ подрагивали от сдерживаемой улыбки, и он едва не мурлыкал себе под нос. С хозяйским видом он устроился в кресле и принялся постукивать пальцами по колену.

— Ну, — спросил он, когда Кит закрыл дверь и вернулся к постели.

— Что «ну»? — буркнул Кит. Лихая мысль, что если притвориться идиотом, то Широ отстанет, вспыхнула в его уставшем сознании и тут же исчезла под горящим взглядом брата. Этот не отстанет.

— Как все было на самом деле? У шторм попали, дракон убився, ага, — прогнусавил Широ. — А чего не придумал, что сам убил дракона? Или убил?

— Широ.

Как ни странно, ему хватило совести изобразить сожаление на своем лице и даже отвести взгляд в сторону, но Кит точно знал — Широ не сожалеет ни капли.

Всю жизнь Кит находил утешение в обществе своего брата. Умный и сильный Широ всегда умел взять на себя удар, чтобы Кит мог отдохнуть. Его запах означал безопасность, но сейчас, с каждым вдохом Кит чувствовал нарастающее раздражение. Наверное, так работала магия, о которой говорил дракон (Лэнс, его зовут Лэнс), потому что воспоминания о последних днях постепенно начинали казаться выдумкой, дурным сном. Если бы Кит не был сейчас на корабле, он решил бы, что сам себе придумал все, что с ним случилось.

— Ладно, — Широ примирительно вскинул ладони. — То, что произошло с тобой… Хочешь поговорить?

Кит бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. Как бы ни был он близок с братом, делиться чем-то настолько важным не хотелось. Тем более, что воспоминания довольно быстро ускользали от него и казались все менее реальными. Всю жизнь Кит бережно хранил самое сокровенное даже от семьи, не умея и не желая открываться настолько. Но сейчас, сидя посреди холодной комнаты, имея при себе только воспоминания о Лэнсе (да и те нечеткие, он уже начал забывать как выглядело его лицо), Кит почувствовал острую тоску и одиночество. Он наклонился вперед, скрывая выражение лица под растрепанными волосами и с удовольствием почувствовал, что брат подался к нему и обнял за плечи.

— Нет, — прохрипел он в жесткую кожу нагрудника Широ. — Да? Наверное, мне нужно это.

Широкие ладони Широ гладили его по спине.

Целую вечность Кит собирался с силами. Его дыхание сбилось, в горле встал ком, но брат терпеливо молчал, так что в окнце концов Кит выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Остров можно найти только если там тебя ждет кто-то, кто тебя любит.

Широ заинтересованно промычал.

— И Игорь не нашел.

— О.

Рука Широ замерла, но тут же снова принялась успокаивающе гладить.

— Дракон превращается в человека.

Широ молчал. На этот раз его руки замерли, а дыхание сбилось. Кит отстранился, чтобы увидеть лицо брата — побелевшее лицо с тревожно поджатыми губами и взглядом, устремленным вдаль.

— И… какой он?..

— Красивый, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Кит. Реакция Широ позабавила его. Наверняка, подумалось ему, брат представил кого угодно кроме тонкого юноши с длинными гибкими ногами, каким был Лэнс. Может быть, в воображении Широ дракон превращался в огромного заросшего и неотесанного мужлана на подобие тех викингов, что иногда совершали набеги на их земли. Уродливая густая борода была бы не к лицу аккуратному и мягкому Лэнсу.

С каждым сказанным словом сомнения отступали. Да, это было с ним.

Широ напряженно смотрел на него.

— Он до странного нормальный, пока не начинает превращаться в змея, — уже серьезно добавил Кит. — И он отпустил меня, когда понял, что, — он запнулся. Но Широ и так все понял. Глубокая морщинка легла между его сведенных бровей. Брат кивнул.

— Вот так просто? Никакого подвоха? Никаких условий? Кит, драконы никогда не отпускали тех, кого забирали с озера! Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Вот почему Кит всегда избегал делиться чем-то действительно важным. По мере того, как Широ задавал вопросы, его голос повышался и это вывело Кита из себя.

— Да. Уверен. Потому что он мертв, — прорычал он, не глядя на брата. — А теперь оставь меня. Я устал.

Широ смерил его взглядом, по которому было не понятно, злится он или переживает за Кита.

— Да. Отдыхай.


	9. Chapter 9

Князь был крупным человеком. Обычно он принимал посетителей, сидя в большом деревянном кресле, тяжело опираясь одной рукой на колено. Его густые темные брови нависали над глазами, делая его вид грозным. Из детства Кит вынес воспоминания о том, как его, провинившегося, приводили к отцу, и тот смотрел на него глазами-щелками. Глубокая сетка морщин разбегалась от его глаз к вискам, губы плотно поджимались, превращаясь в тонкую полоску, уродуя и без того неприветливое лицо. От одного такого взгляда внутри у Кита все сжималось от страха.

Сегодня все было совсем иначе. Крепкие, широкие руки схватили Кита едва он переступил порог и сжали в объятьях. Кит ожидал бурной речи, но отец молчал. Только когда они отстранились друг от друга стало понятно, что стало причиной этого молчания — князь не мог подобрать слова. Его рот открывался и закрывался, глаза шарили по лицу сына, а пальцы до боли сжали ладони Кита.

— Живой, — наконец прошептал отец. От его надломленного голоса внутри Кита тоже что-то сломалось. Невыносимая тоска окатила его с головы до пят, и он сам бросился отцу на грудь.

— Живой, — просипел он в жесткую ткань рубашки.

Позже к ним присоединился Широ. Принесли еду. Ели неохотно.

— На твою долю выпало тяжелое испытание, — сказал отец, когда все прочие темы были исчерпаны. — Но свадьба с Игорем должна состояться в ближайшее время. Я хочу, чтобы праздник прошел завтра. За одно и отпразднуем твое возвращение и смерть дракона.

Кит подавил усталый вздох.

— Я неважно себя чувствую, — попытался он. — Может, мы можем немного повременить?

Отец покачал головой.

— От тебя не потребуется много, Кит, лишь улыбка. Это не так сложно, верно?

— На празднике будет много людей.

— А тебя всегда так смущает большое количество людей! — перебил его князь. — Я помню. Будь твоя воля, ты бы провел жизнь в лесной чаще, — посмеялся он, поглаживая бороду. Краем глаза Кит видел, как напрягся Широ. Этот разговор происходил между ними не в первый раз.

— Да, — кивнул Кит. — Или на заколдованном острове посреди океана.

— Я понимаю, это тяжело для тебя, — после паузы заговорил отец. — Но мы должны держать слово. Иначе что о нас подумает народ?

Комната, к которой Кит привык, и в которой прожил большую часть жизни, ни капли не изменилась за время его отсутствия. Казалось, это сегодня утром он ушел готовиться к свадьбе, а сейчас на минутку вернулся прежде, чем навсегда перебраться в новые покои. Вещи лежали на своих местах, и даже запах не изменился. Кит присел на край табурета возле стола. За окном на фоне крыш плыли облака.

Усталость накатила на Кита с утроенной силой. Он даже не мог злиться на отца: сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы моргать.

Неизвестно сколько он так просидел, бездумно глядя в окно, но когда стук в дверь привел его в чувства, было уже темно. Кит дернулся. Онемевшее замерзшее тело плохо слушалось, но Широ (а никто другой не мог прийти в столь поздний час) дождался пока Кит дойдет до двери и откроет.

— Не злись на него, — вместо приветствия начал он. Кит моргнул.

— Я не злюсь.

— Хорошо. — Широ ему, конечно, не поверил.

Они сели на кровати Кита, как делали когда-то в детстве. Ели в темноте черствеющий хлеб, кроша на постель, и молчали. прижимаясь к брату плечом, Кит едва не засыпал.

— Ты знаешь, — прошептал он. — Я и правда не люблю, когда много людей.

— Знаю, — с готовностью отозвался Широ.

— И Игоря не люблю.

— Знаю.

Князь и вся его семья должны стать примером для остальных, должны держаться достойно. Кровь обязала их быть сильными, мудрыми и связанными узами брака с достойными.

— Если бы вашу свадьбу и в этот раз сорвал дракон, вряд ли отец стал бы настаивать снова, — Широ шутливо боднул Кита плечом.

— Да, он счел бы это знаком, — буркнул Кит.

***

Лодка качнулась, поднимаемая множеством рук. Множество рук тянулось к нему со всех сторон, пытаясь коснуться. Украшения и цветы быстро заполняли свободное место у бортов. Кит даже не пытался рассмотреть что-то, он смотрел вверх, на хмурое ровное небо. Ему нравилось думать, что оно недовольно происходящим так же, как и он.

Но даже если это было так, небо не посылало Киту никаких знаков. Он послушно лежал на дне лодки, когда ее опустили на воду и вытаскивали на середину. Звуки стихли. Это Игорь поднялся на причал.

«Забирай».

Закрыв глаза, Кит по памяти начал проговаривать текст обряда. Лэнс может прогонять его сколько угодно раз, но противиться призыву он не может. Так что пусть прилетает и забирает его. А потом может хоть облезть — все равно когда они увидятся, он не сможет снова отказаться от него.

Постепенно все остальные звуки затихли и остался только голос Кита.

— Что он делает?

— Он зовет его!

— Но разве дракон не мертв?!

Возгласы только отвлекали. Громкий, граничащий с ревом крик сорвался с губ Кита раньше, чем он успел подумать:

— Забирай. Забирай!

Он смотрел на небо, ожидая когда же ветер разгонит редкий снег, а на воду ляжет тень.

Песня подошла к концу, но дракон не прилетал.

В гнетущей тишине Кит резко сел, лодка покачнулась. Он обвел хмурым взглядом толпу, заполнившую берег. Люди толпились на берегу и с широко разинутыми ртами смотрели на него. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль о том, какое должно быть сейчас лицо у отца, но Кит не рискнул посмотреть. Куда больше его интересовало другое. Разве мог дракон противиться обряду?

Никогда в своей жизни он не был так близок к тому, чтобы зайтись в истерике. Горло сжала невидимая рука паники, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Обратного пути не было, но и что делать дальше было не ясно.

Легкое дуновение ветра коснулось лица, даря прохладу. На берегу зашевелились, кто-то закричал, но Кита это теперь беспокоило мало. Он упал на дно лодки и закрыл глаза. Под шум голосов и нарастающий рев ветра, было так спокойно лежать.

Когтистые лапы подхватили лодку, знакомый запах. И все остальное стало неважно.

Суета осталась внизу. Лодка качалась в такт взмахам широких крыльев. В этот раз полет прошел спокойнее и понравился Киту куда больше хотя бы потому, что он был в лодке. Ему вдруг подумалось, что в прошлый раз он выжил лишь чудом, но вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, что же он сделал. Его семья осталась далеко позади. Возможно, он никогда их больше не увидит.

Было бы легче, если бы хотя бы легкая тень сожаления легла на сердце, но выбор стоял между нежеланным браком и разочарованием в глазах отца и уродливым крылатым змеем, чье тело закрывало сейчас Кита от палящего солнца, и исход был очевиден с самого начала.

В пещере Лэнс почти мягко уронил Кита на алтарь и упал рядом, не спеша оборачиваться. Они смотрели друг на друга в тишине, нарушаемой только шуршанием драконьего хвоста. Желтые глаза внимательно следили за Китом, но приближаться дракон не спешил.

Кит протянул руку. Дракон медленно подполз, потерся носом о ладонь. Довольно пыхтя, Лэнс забрался на алтарь, свернулся вокруг Кита и положил голову ему на колени. Он тихо порыкивал, когда Кит гладил чувствительную кожу там где соединяются голова и шея.

— Ты был неправ, — тихо сказал Кит. — Я хочу быть с тобой на этом треклятом острове. В уединении. Не пытайся прогнать меня.

Лэнс едва ощутимо задрожал всем телом. Его глаз уставился на Кита. Кажется, сейчас он достаточно хорошо себя контролировал.

— Подумал, ты захочешь об этом узнать, — добавил Кит, охотно обнимая ластящегося к нему змея.

Волк вылез из своего убежища и залез в кольцо к Киту.

— Это все хорошо, — прошептал Кит туда, где предположительно у дракона было ухо. — Но я хочу, наконец, тебя поцеловать.

Желтый глаз медленно моргнул. Дракон убрал хвост, поднялся. Там где только что было его покрытое чешуей тело, остался только холод. А в следующее мгновение дракон рассыпался на медленно гаснущие искры.

— Уговорил, — прошептал Лэнс. — Целуй.

Дважды повторять не пришлось.


End file.
